


battered and bound

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost based this off of when I was nearly mugged, Arthur Ketch Needs a Hug, Arthur Ketch is Done, As Above So Below References, Film References, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Arthur Ketch, In Paris, Longer than expected, Not really a romantic fic tbh, Old Friends, Paris - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Reader just wants to enjoy their vacation, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), Van Helsing References, Werewolves, You would not believe how much research i did for this, catacombs, hunter reader, it wasn't fun, less interaction than expected, this didn't go the way I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: you're just trying to enjoy one stop on your vacation; the supernatural seem to always have other plans.





	battered and bound

*

It seemed that no matter how far you ran, you were still doomed to find some sort of trouble.

In Albania, vampire cultists abducting any unfortunate backpacker that got too close.

In Peru, a nearly obsolete god raising mischief in every village they came across.

In the Philippines, a mountain that actually _was_ being terrorized by demons.

And now, in Paris, you were facing indisputable evidence of a werewolf pack.

You had just wanted to enjoy your vacation.

Rarely would you be willing to do any form of work in a city this large. Witnesses were hard to keep track of, weapons were near impossible to conceal, and should the wrong person overhear-

Folks were antsy enough in this world. You preferred to keep a low profile.

Fortunately, the right names and the right price were always sufficient to get the information you needed, leading you on what had felt like a wild goose chase through the back streets of Montmartre until you finally spied the door you were told to search for.

More a gate, really.

There was a flight of stairs descending between two buildings, weathered and crumbling after years of overuse and exposure. You thought it safe to assume that most folks were dissuaded by the wrought iron bars and the ancient padlock prohibiting any entrance, but then again-

It was never good to make assumptions on this job.

The lock was easy pickings, and you were soon cautiously descending into the darkness, waiting for the end of your path. Your flashlight revealed a significant amount of graffiti, aspiring Monets weaving with political satire.

Your assumptions were definitely incorrect.

Finally, there was a fork in your route, one path leading to the West, steadily climbing back into the hustle and bustle of the city. The other turned sharply east, with a simple five stair descent to a proper door.

This was your destination.

An ancient film came to mind as you began traversing the labyrinth, an indignant scoff with it.

"'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'"

You mentally prayed you would not meet a similar fate to most of the characters in the Feldmann classic, taking each step with caution, each breath subdued in an attempt to help your straining ears.

Your guide's wisdom came in handy, another left turn taking you to the open space you were hoping for: lights, clothing, sleeping bags, a few collapsible chairs.

Someone had indeed been living down here, though there was no indication that they were currently in. An advantage, you would hope, as you could potentially set up an ambush for their return.

Sudden movement caught your attention, however, focus drawn to a hooded figure who was tied up near one of the walls. You eased your way over, senses attuned for anything remotely out of place in the dismal surroundings.

Arriving to the captive without incident, you assessed their bindings before daring to remove the hood; you wouldn't let yourself be trapped by your own sense of heroism.

All cleared, you carefully lifted the sack, shock filling you as you took in the face underneath. "/Arthur/?" 

His eyes widened in clear surprise, narrowing again almost immediately in confusion, brows drawn together as he traced over your form.

You raised a hand, shaking your head. "It's a long story. I'll tell you after we're done here."

A shift of his head, somewhere between understanding and assent, indicated his temporary dismissal of the matter.

You worked quickly, working through his bindings as carefully as possible. It worried you to see so many bruises on his wrists, so much dried blood on his cheeks. Judging the way he seemed to favor his left side, you also were wary that he had suffered severe internal damage as well, something that would need to be addressed as soon as possible.

"How in God's green earth did they get the jump on you? You're like- You're like the Gabriel Van Helsing of contemporary Hunters."

There was a huff from behind his gag, a flat stare hinting at his annoyance with the title. 

Or the film reference.

Perhaps both.

Definitely both.

You ducked your head, but couldn't help your smug grin.

"The great Arthur Ketch, bested by a couple puppies."

At long last, the final thread gave way, freeing his hands. Immediately, he sought out the back of his gag, a slow-moving right arm hinting at damage you couldn't see just yet.

You frowned, tucking the information away for later, before turning your attention to the fabric securing his ankles.

It felt like an age, squatting in the damp passageway of the catacombs, some remnant of superstition waiting for the dead to claim you as one of their own. You would never forgive yourself if you left him here however, incapable of abandoning a friend, especially knowing said friend would owe you a favor for their rescue.

Eventually, he would be free, together you would finish off this pack, and then you could go back to enjoying your vacation in peace, hopefully sans further interruption.

*


End file.
